thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Nightly
Introduction Boris Nightly is a chaotic criminal and Bolingbroke's Penitentiary's most notorious life-sentenced prisoner. Biography Life Sentencing Boris was sentenced to life in prison on December 22, 2017 for the attempted murder of multiple peace officers, kidnapping the Chief of Police and using him to rob stores, engaging in multiple car chases, and various other felonious charges. He had been sentenced at least once before for similar charges and an extended amount of time (more than 200 months). Chief Gunnar Mason was the arresting officer, thus sparking Boris' grudge against Mason. While in prison, Boris actively put hits out on Mason and called him from a blocked number to taunt him. Escape from Prison Boris, along with Rusty Dawns, Dash Armstrong, and Leroy Campbell, escaped prison on March 8th, 2018 with the assistance of a man referred to as "Mr. Myugi". The four men, referred to as the Bolingbroke Four, were approached by a security guard who gave them radios, phones, switchblades, and a single phone number. They received a call from that number, where the man called "Mr. Myugi" informed them of their getaway plan. He also instructed them to complete a list of tasks, which would reward them with $50k if completed. The group successfully escaped and completed the list, which included kidnapping a senator's son and downloading something onto a USB drive at the LifeInvader building. Death Boris Nightly was killed on March 9th, 2018 after falling from the top of the bank at Legion Square. Following his escape from prison and completion of "Mr. Myugi's" list, Boris led his group in the kidnapping of Director Tony Andrews. He was taken to the top of the bank building, where Boris demanded Asst. Director Gunnar Mason as a hostage in exchange for Andrew's release. Mason was instructed to climb up on top of the ledge overlooking the main street, where Boris then offered him a choice: Push him over the edge or get shot in the head. Mason ended up punching him off, causing Boris to fall to his death and nearly hit Mav Doretto and Zeke Anderson. He was confirmed dead at 01:38 by medic Zachary Grendel. Quotes * "How's it going b*tch?" * "That music sounds like sh*t dickhead." * "You don't even know the can of worms you opened." * "Times up Mason." * "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." * "Lock up the big bad Boris huh?" * "You are so f*cked, Mason." * "We'll see if you can make the right decision Mason, we'll see." * "You're gonna be eating those words, as well as my f*cking knife." * "See you soon Mason." * "Here's the thing though, you're the one who said I'd never get out. And look where I f*cking am. I'm f*cking out!" * "What the hardest decision you've ever had to make in your life?" * "I'm gonna give you two choices. Either you push me off or I shoot you in the f*cking head." * "Well, that was a pretty crazy ride wasn't it, Mason?" * "In the end, you'll never forget, ever." * "Oh, you'll be seeing me around, don't you forget that, Mason." * "Wake up." Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters